Star V Forces of Evil Crossover: Chapter 1: A New Ruler Is Upon Us
by GhostBoyFan165
Summary: Okay so I decided to do a crossover with these two shows cause why not. So for the first chapter to this story it will only be focusing on the Star Vs. The Forces of Evil series and then in the next chapters it will deal with both Star and the Danny Phantom series but the events for this story will take place during the event of season 2 of Star and the main events of Danny Phantom


**"Star? What are you doing?"** , Marco said looking puzzled and confused at Star. **"Oh nothing Marco, just practicing a few of my spells."** , Star said as

She waved her wand around summoning a bunch of narwhals from her mega narwhal blast. From the big impact of the mega narwhal blast it caused

the roof of Star's room to break and have a hole in it. **"Star! What are you doing!? If you keep doing anymore magic you're gonna make the whole house**

 **collapse!"** Then Star looked at Marco and said, **"Pffff, Marco you know I do this stuff all the time. The house has 'Never collapsed' before so why would**

 **it collapse now?"**

Just then Ludo showed up in the earth dimension and demanded Star to give him her wand. **"I've had enough of your childish games Star Butterfly!**

 **Hand me the wand or I'll make Echo Creek nothing but ashes!"** Star soon jumped outside through the hole that she made in her roof earlier and

yelled back at Ludo. **"You will not make threats at me! Especially if it's something that you're not capable of doing!"** Then without any hesitation,

Star attacked Ludo with her wand using a mega starfish tsunami.

Ludo was soon washed up in the starfish tsunami and soon emerged from the water and blasted Star with some magic from his wand. Marco saw the

blast heading right in Star's direction and he then pushed Star aside into the bushes. **"Are you okay Star!?"** , Marco said looking scared. **"I'm fine**

 **Marco, but Ludo is too powerful since he has the other piece to my wand."** , Star said as she was looking at Ludo from a distance. Just then while

the two were distracted Glossaryck grabbed Star's wand from out of her hands and floated away towards Ludo. **"Glossaryck? What are you doing**

 **with my wand? Hand it back to me so I can finish kicking Ludo's loser butt."** Star said reaching her hand out towards Glossaryck. **"Oh I**

 **don't think you'll be needing this anymore sweetheart."** , Glossaryck said giving the wand to Ludo. **"Glossaryck...what are you doing I**

 **thought you were with us...why are you working with Ludo..."** , Star said as tears began to roll down her eyes and she started crying.

 **"Because, he works for me now...AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!"** , Ludo said as he lifted both wands to the sky.

Soon the ground started shaking really hard and the clouds began to turn dark and gray. Citizens in Echo Creek started to run in terror as the city

was starting to fall apart by the second. **"Star! What are we gonna do! Everyone around the world is in danger!"** , Marco said shaking Star's

arms as he was panicking. **"I don't know what we can do Marco...there's nothing we can do..."** , Star said as she was starting to lose faith

and hope. Soon a greenish looking portal formed into the sky and started sucking everyone in. Ludo and Glossaryck were screaming in terror and

were the first to be sucked in.

 **"What happened to Ludo and Glossaryck?" "No time for questions Marco! We have to run and get out of here"** , Star said as she grabbed

Marco's arm. Just then the portal started to suck in Star and have it be the next victim to go. Marco grabbed Star's hand and had his other hand

grab a tree branch that was not too far off to keep them away from being sucked in. **"Forget about me Marco, just let go of me and save**

 **yourself..."** , Star said as the embrace between them started to get loose. **"If you go in there Star, I'm going in with you..."** , Marco said as he

looked at Star with face of determination. Their embrace started to become even looser and the two soon let go of each other and then were sucked

into the weird green portal not even knowing what was to come next...


End file.
